Perfect
by JimMoriarty'sGirl
Summary: An unexpected visitor arrives at Baker Street and Molly is angry. Sherlock must show Molly how perfect she is. Sherlolly


Molly had just curled up on the couch with a cup of tea and a book. Sherlock wasn't home from his most recent case, so she had Baker Street all to herself. The doorbell rang downstairs.

"Don't worry, Mrs. Hudson, I've got it!" She yelled. Upon opening the door she was met with a woman.

"I'm looking for Sherlock Holmes."

"Sorry, he's not home right now. You can leave a name and I'll have him call you." Molly said.

"Tell him Irene Adler wants him to meet her for dinner."

Molly froze. This was _The Woman_. The woman who did awful things to Sherlock. The woman who was a tramp that faked her death. The woman that is trying to manipulate and have _her_ Sherlock.

"Sherlock can't meet you for dinner now or ever. He will be having dinner with his wife, so if you have a message for him, come inside and I will write it down."

Irene followed her up to 221B.

"Mr. Sherlock Holmes has a wife now?" Realization dawned on her. "Oh, he's married his little lab assistant."

"I am not his lab assistant." Molly said through clenched teeth.

"I don't know what he sees in you, darling. Why on earth he would marry you and turn me down I will never know."

"Because I don't use him to get what I want. Protection and all that crap. I help him and am honest. You are a lying, manipulative, witch who cares only about herself."

"You are kidding yourself if you think that he will keep you around once he knows I'm in town. You will become a distant memory." Irene said.

Molly's anger boiled over. She lunged at Miss Adler and slapped her across the face. Irene retaliated by biting her arm. Molly fell onto the floor. She took the opportunity to grab Irene's leg and pull her to the floor. Irene smacked Molly, trying to get her away, but Molly straddled her to the floor and punched her in the face.

"Mousy Molly isn't as weak as she claims. Stop kidding yourself dear. No matter what you do, Sherlock will always choose brains over beauty, so you lose."

Molly slapped her again.

"You're right. I do choose brains over beauty, but in my case, I got both. A better bargain than you ever were." Sherlock said from the doorway. "Miss Adler, I do believe you've played your hand rather poorly. And you've met Mrs. Holmes."

Molly stood up and released Irene. Sherlock came over and kissed Molly.

"Now, do you mind explaining what is going on?"

"I was coming to ask you to dinner since I'm in town and she attacked me." Irene said.

Sherlock shook his head. "Miss Adler, you ought to know me better than that. You can't lie to me. You made very derogatory comments regarding my choice in companion and made my Molly angry. In my eyes you deserve every blow she caused you."

"You cannot be serious, Sherlock. You choose her over what you could have with me? She's ordinary and boring. I thought you liked a complicated enigma." Irene argued.

Molly started to lunge at her again but Sherlock held her back. "You've done your part. Let me deal with it." He whispered. After a soothing rub of her back he whispered again. "Go into my room and don't come out until I tell you."

Molly obediently went to the room and closed the door. Sherlock turned to Irene with a very fake smile on his face.

"Now, it's just the two of us. The way you just treated my wife is unacceptable. You say you harbor feelings for me, but I know it to be false. You said that you were just playing the game and sentiment got the best of you. I believed you until our brief meeting in Karachi. You are still playing a game and I will not be a part of it."

"Just tell me, what do you see in her?"

"I told you that I got both the brains and the beauty, but I got so much more than that. Molly is smarter than any woman I've ever known. She sees me for what I am and can read my innermost thoughts. I thought that was a trait I would despise but I find it endearing. In my eyes she is the most beautiful woman I have and will ever have the good fortune of knowing. Molly Holmes can only be described as in a word perfect. Even that doesn't give enough description as to what she is. Good day Miss Adler, leave my home now." Sherlock said the last bit with seething anger.

"Fine, but if you ever change your mind, I'm available." Irene left the flat in a huff.

Sherlock turned and went to the bedroom. He heard sniffles from the other side of the door. Molly had let what Irene said get to her. He couldn't have that. He opened the door.

"Molly, she's gone. I dealt with it."

"She's right. There's nothing special about me. I don't count."

Sherlock grabbed her shoulders. "Look at me and listen, Molly Holmes. You have and always will count. There are so many special things about you it would take me years to list it. I love you and you are the only woman I will ever say that to. You believe me right?"

Molly nodded. She kissed him. "I love you too."

"I love you and I love our baby more than anything."

Molly's head snapped up. "What did you say?"

"Sorry. That was one more deduction I wasn't expecting."

"Deduction? We are having a baby?"

"Yes. All the signs are there. You're pregnant."

"Oh my gosh! I can't believe it."

"I love you Mrs. Holmes."

END


End file.
